Way Down South
Start Begin by talking to King Roald in the Varrock Palace. Ask him if he has any quests for you. *Player: Greetings, your Majesty. Have you any quests for me? *King Roald: Well... Actually... I do. Follow me, please. *The king walks to the library, with the player following. *King Roald: *enters library and locks the door when the Player is inside* Reldo! *Reldo: Yes, Sire? *King Roald: Brief Player here of your idea. *Reldo: Yes Sire. *opens a map on the table. The map shows a strange, vast continent* *Player: What's that? *Reldo: This is the Southern Lands. *Player: The Southern Lands? *King Roald: Yes. A massive continent to the far south. We've lost contact during the middle of the Third Age. The deep Southern Sea is a fierce ocean, with powerful, churning waves and many horrors of the deep. *Reldo: But we plan to make an expedition to the South. *Player: And I have to do it? *King Roald: Yes. *Player: Fine, I will go. *King Roald: You will need to sail from the Void Knights' Island to get there. But first, you must talk to Sir Amik Varze in Falador about making a fleet of ships sturdy enough for the journey. The Fleet Head to Falador. Talk to Sir Amik Varze. *Sir Amik Varze: Hello, Player. *Player: My Lord, King Roald sent me to- *Sir Amik Varze: Yes, yes. We need a fleet of ships to journey to the South. We are already building the fleet, though it may take some time. *Player: Perhaps I could help? *Sir Amik Varze: Good idea. Go to the Void Knights' Outpost, where they are constructing the fleet. Admiral Romus will be waiting for you. Travel to the Void Knights' Outpost. Dozens of White Knights, Varrock Knights, and Void Knights will be there, as a mass of workers build a fleet of 5 large ships on the docks. Go to the southernmost ship and talk to Admiral Romus. *Romus: Ah Player, I've been expecting you. I should introduce myself. I am Fleet Admiral Jonathan Wulfric Romus, but you can address me ad Admiral or Admiral Romus. Now, to business. We will be able to finish the ships soon, but you help us anyway. Go to the easternmost ship and help build it. Travel to the easternmost ship. A few workers will be working on it. The ship is complete, except for 5 holes in the sides. Talk to one of the workers for a hammer, planks, and nails. He will give you a hammer, 50 steel nails, and 20 Mahogany planks. Each hole requires 4 planks and 10 nails. To fix the holes, you need 70 Construction. When you finish, talk to Admiral Romus again. *Player: I've finished the ship. *Romus: Good. The fleet is ready for sailing! *A cutscene will start, where Romus and the Player are standing on the deck of the largest and southernmost ship. Romus and the Player will walk to the stern of the ship, where a crowd of sailors, workers, White Knights, Varrock Knights, and Void Knights stand. *Romus: Ladies, and gentlemen, I will not lie to you. This voyage will be a dangerous one. We will face relentless storms and ferocious sea monsters. And, truth be told, our path will take us through Mermaid Waters. *The sailors will start murmuring and shouting, and even the knights will be panicking. *Romus: That is not the worst. We may even face the dreaded Sea Serpent. *The panicking grows louder and wilder. *Romus: Silence! Now, I do not expect all of you to come. Nor will I force you to do what you cannot. *Romus: But are we not king's men? *Romus: If not king's men, aren't we men?! Ask not what your kingdom can do for you, ASK WHAT YOU CAN DO FOR YOUR KINGDOM! *Crowd: Hurrah! *Romus: ARE WE NOT KING'S MEN?! *Crowd: HURRAH! *Romus: *turns back to Player, as the sailors and knights board the ships" We are ready to sail. Setting Sail The fleet will now set sail. The flags and sails will drop, revealing a mix of the Asgarnian and Misthalinian flags. The names of the ships are now visible. From left to right (west to east) #The Pathfinder #The Voyager #The King's Crown (lead ship, the Player and Romus are on it) #The Morning's Eye #The Saradomin's Providence *Romus: *looks up at Crow's Nest, where a knight named Sir Valent keeps watch* Are we ready? *Sir Valent: We are prepared to sail. *Romus: Good. *unsheathes his rapier and points it southward* TO THE SOUTH! *The ships steadily sail south, passing the Pest Control Island. *The Player follows Romus into his cabin, along with the 1st Mate, Marcus, and the 2nd mate, Rebecca. *Romus: *opens map on table* Here we are, steadily sailing from the known world. We follow the Karamjan Stream and the Pentumber winds southward. Then we will reach the deep South Sea, Mermaid Waters, the Sea Serpent, basic stuff. After that, we may see birds. We land at Dijon, flying the Saradomin flag. *Player: Dijon? *Romus: Dijon - capital of the Principality of Dijon, a strong Saradominist kingdom. We chose that as our landing spot because they are Saradominists. *The ship suddenly shakes. *Marcus: What was that? *Marcus and the Player head outside. *Sir Valent: *looking through telescope* There's a storm brewing, just over the horizon... *Marcus: Alright. Everyone, prepare for the storm. If that's not your job, below deck! *Some of the seamen of the ships head below deck, while others stay above to ready for the storm. Player and Marcus return to Romus's cabin. This is a checkpoint. You can now use home teleport or retrieve runes from your bank from the bank chest against the wall. To continue, talk to Reldo, who will teleport you back on the ship. To proceed with the quest, talk to Admiral Romus. Story Time! *Player: So, is this the first attempt to go South? *Romus: Good question. No, it isn't. I was on the journey myself, actually... *The screen flashes white. *Admiral Romus: Ah, that brings me back. 20 years ago... *The screen shows three ships, sailing south through heavy, dangerous waves. On the deck of the lead ship is Romus, 20 years younger, and now a 1st Mate. *Romus: Steady as she goes! *Captain: 1st Mate, do you see that? *Romus: Where? *Captain: On the horizon! *Romus: I see... *The screen zooms in, to show a snake-like silhouette in the water, moving towards the fleet. *Captain: BATTLE STATIONS! *The sailors rush to positions, readying bows and cannons. *Romus: *aims ballista on the bow at the shadow* I've got a clear shot, sir! *Captain: Hold 'er steady, wait for a closer shot. *Admiral Romus: I knew what we were facing. A Sea Serpent. A demon of the oceans. The bane of seamen. Every fiber of my body, mind, heart, and soul ached to destroy it right there. But I was a sailor then. I still believed in orders. *The shadow comes closer. *Captain: Steady.... *It comes in closer. *Captain: Steady.... *It comes closer, revealing itself to be twice the size of one of the ships. *Captain: FIRE! *Romus fires the ballista. The massive javelin, with a large rope attached, flies through the air at the silhouette. On impact, the figure disappears. The javelin lays still, floating in the water idly, with the rope sagging low. *Captain: Well... I guess it was nothing. Excited for nothing, eh? This trip will be easier tha- *Suddenly, the Sea Serpent emerges from the water, roaring. It is a massive green snake, it's body ten times thicker than a mast and 3x as long as one of the ships. *Romus: TAKE IT DOWN! *Arrows and cannons fire, with some cannonballs hitting and barely denting the scales of the beast. The arrows also bounce off the scales or miss, the men being taken by surprise. *The monster now swings its head, destroying the mast of the starboard ship. *Captain: It's taking out the Dawn! Fire second volley! Gameplay begins. You are now playing as Romus. You are armed with a Yew Longbow and 500 arrows. You can also switch weapons to a Rapier or a Mithril Crossbow, using 1000 Mithril Bolts as ammo. For a shield, you have a simple wooden shield, but you can pick up a steel kiteshield. You are wearing a steel chain mail and leather chaps. *Captain: Collins, fire the harpoon ballista! *Collins runs to the ballista that Romus was using earlier. The Sea Serpent opens its mouth and releases a jet of water, blowing Collins overboard. *Sailor: MAN OVERBOARD! Arm the ballista. Aim it at the Sea Serpent and fire. The javelin will fly and hit the Sea Serpent. A rope is attached to it, so the Sea Serpent is restrained. The other harpoons fire, doing the same. The ships also move closer. Go to the elevated area near the Captain's Quarters. The Captain will fire an arrow, hitting the Serpent's eye. *Captain: Get on the Dawn, Romus! Swing a rope across the sea and onto the starboard ship. *Sailor: FIRE! The starboard cannons of the Dawn fire, with most of them hitting the sea beast. The monster will be enraged and tug backwards, ripping the ballistas right off the ships, sending them into the sea. The monster is now free and fires a blast of water down on the deck of the Dawn. Run away from the blast or be hit for 450 damage. The Sea Serpent will swing it's head into the starboard cannon room of the ship, creating a large, semi-rectangular hole in the hull (but not big enough to sink it), taking out the cannons. *Belov: Romus, follow me! *Follow Belov below deck. *Belov: Get the rum! I will get the gunpowder. *Collect the bottles of Rum in the bar. Below gathers the gunpowder. Put them in a chest. *The Sea Serpent roars and spots them. *Belov: *takes out rapier* I will distract it, throw the chest in the water and use a torch on it. We will blow it back to hell! *Belov runs and fights the monster with his sword. Eventually, the Serpent simply eats him. *Push the chest into the water and then light a torch using a tinderbox. Throw it into the water. *The chest will ignite and explode. Run back above deck. The Sea Serpent, wounded by the explosion, will smash down on the ship, cleaving it in half. *Captain: ROMUS! Run across the deck and jump! You will span the distance between the two ships as the Dawn ''is destroyed. A Sailor will catch your hand and pull you up. The remaining two ships will fire cannons, angering the beast. Fire arrows or bolts at it to slow the monster down. The Sea Serpent will fire a massive blast of water, knocking the second ship onto it's side. *Captain: Ready your eyes, men, and prepare to see Saradomin! The Sea Serpent will smash down on the ship, the camera angled so that its body comes down on the screen. The screen will cut to black right before impact, ending the flashback. *Romus: I was the only one who survived. Luckily, I awoke from consciousness after the demon had left. Fortunately, a lifeboat was intact. My fleet... my captain and crew... my friends, were not as lucky. I drifted north and eventually landed in Catherby. Nothing has changed. Nothing is in the way to stop history from repeating itself. All we can do is pray the Saradomin is kinder this decade. *Rebecca walks into the room. *Rebecca: Admiral, we're out of the storm. *Romus: Good. Get everyone back to normal stations. *Walk back onto the deck. *Sir Valent: Admiral, we've got three dozen large fish, port side. *Romus: Those aren't fish... *He looks through a spyglass. *Romus: They're MERMAIDS! BATTLE STATIONS! Mermaid Waters Checkpoint reached. It is recommended you stock up, or else there is a large chance you will get killed, as this section is heavily combat-based. Use the bank chest to retrieve weapons, ammo, potions, food, etc. It is also fortunate that the bank chest may be used during the fight. *Marcus: Combat Positions! Ready the cannons! Bowmen, notch! *The mermaids close in. *Marcus: FIRE AT WILL! *The cannons, arrows, and bolts are fired, killing about a third of the mermaids. *Romus: We won't get the chance to fire twice, get ready for close combat! *White Knight: Saradomin be with us. *The mermaids jump onto the ship, angered by the attack. One lunges at the Player. *Romus intercepts the mermaid, stabbing her in the chest with a rapier. *Romus: *throws the corpse overboard after she stops screaming* Be more careful, Player! *More mermaids arrive, jumping onto the ships and slaughtering the sailors. Kill at least 10 Mermaids, but this may be difficult because they are level 97, and the area is multi-combat, so multiple mermaids can attack you at once. However, this means that the crew can assist you in the fight. *After you have killed 3 Mermaids: *Sir Valent: *fires arrow with longbow* There's still at least 50 left! *Marcus: I'll change that shortly.... *Marcus runs into a cabin. *Rebecca fires her crossbow, nailing a mermaid in the eye while pushing another away with her shield. *A mermaid slithers and tackles a White Knight overboard. *White Knight: AAAARGH!!!! *Marcus comes back, wielding a hand cannon. *Marcus: Chew on this, she-demons! *He fires the cannon, annihilating the mermaids. *Kill the last mermaid. *Sir Valent: That's the last of them. We got a dozen men dead, 3 wounded. *Romus: Aye. Push on, we can't head back now. *Sir Valent: Aye aye, sir. Just Like Old Times Checkpoint reached. The scene fades to black. *Hours later. *Romus: I know these waters. It's about time we meet again. *Marcus: The Sea Serpent? *Romus: Aye, leftenant. It's time for another meeting. It's time for absolution. It's time for revenge. *Player: We'll take it down. *Romus: If Saradomin allows it. *Player: Surely it cannot be that powerful? Not as powerful as Lucien, or Zemouregeal. *Romus: Trust me, Player. It may not be an all-powerful Mahjarrat from a war-torn, chaotic realm but it can turn men into baby girls. It has destroyed an entire fleet of the most elite sailors and finest ships that the Saradominist kingdoms of Asgarnia, Misthalin, and Kandarin can muster. We go forth, like a breath exhaled from the Earth, with vigor in our heats and one goal in sight. We...will....kill it. *Rebecca: Umm....I thought our goal was to get to the South and build a portal? *Romus: Oh right. That too. Sir Valent, do you see anything? *Sir Valent: Nothing yet, Sire. *Sir Valent: Wait, what's that? *A shadowy, snake-like figure moves through the water, heading towards the fleet. It is directly in front of the ''King's Crown. *Romus: Fire the bows and cannons! Give 'em everything you got! *The bow cannons and archers of the ships all fire, arrows and cannonballs flying at the Sea Serpent. They hit the shadow, and the waters shake. *Sir Valent: I think that's it... Wow, that was easy... *Romus: Not yet. *The Sea Serpent rises from the water, roaring. *Romus: Give 'em a second volley! *The bows and frontal cannons fire. The arrows and cannonballs fire, enraging the Serpent. It breathes a jet of water, knocking the man aiming the bow cannon of the King's Crown. *You must go to the cannon and fire it. No aiming is required, it will simply hit the beast. *Romus: Harpoons! Go to the ballista on the port side. Pick up a javelin and rope, which can be found lying around the deck. Use the rope on the javelin, and you will get a roped javelin. Use it on the ballista, thus loading it. Fire it, and the other ships will do the same. The harpoons will embed into the serpent's scales, restraining it. A third volley will fire, enraging it even more. *Romus: Get the barrels of explosive, below deck! Climb the ladder to go below deck, and collect the 3 explosive barrels that appear. Go back above deck and tie them together with a rope. Light the fuse using a tinderbox, and drop it overboard. The barrels explode, damaging the serpent. Now, you must shoot at it with Ranged or Magic. To get weapons,ammo, or runes, you can use the bank chest or pick up some from dead sailors or in the supply crates. 500 Damage must be dealt. *Romus: IT'S BREAKING FREE! *The Serpent breaks free of the ropes. The screen angle cuts to on board the Pathfinder. *Captain: HARD STARBOARD! *Sailor: Aye, hard starboard. *The Pathfinder turns hard starboard, ramming into the Sea Serpent. The beast is knocked back into the water, while the ship and its crew is destroyed. The Serpent rises again, throwing a sailor into its mouth. *Romus: NO! *Romus jumps overboard, unsheathing his rapier. *Marcus: Admiral, no! *The Admiral jumps onto the Sea Serpent and starts stabbing at it. *The Sea Serpent whips, sending Admiral Romus into the air. *Romus: I'll GO DOWN FIGHTING! I'LL TRY TO TAKE HIM DOWN FROM THE INSIDE! SARADOMIN, I WILL SEE YOU SHORTLY! *Romus falls into the Sea Serpent's mouth. It lurches and shakes, probably from Romus stabbing at its insides. It smashes down on the 'Voyager'. It is destroyed, it's crew flying into the water. *Marcus fires his hand-cannon, aiming at the Serpent's eyes. A few hit it in the head, its health bar at 1/5 left. *Marcus: Agh, I'm out of ammo! We need to destroy it now. *Marcus tosses you a bronze hatchet, as a volley of cannons nearly kills the beast. Chop down the mast. It will fall, and nail the beast in the head, killing it. *Marcus: It's over... Finally... *Marcus picks up the Admiral's hat and puts it on. *Sir Valent: It's not over yet. *The screen fades to black. The 3 remaining ships fly the Saradomin flags, and the King's Crown is now using oars. The ships enter Dijon Harbor. *Sir Valent: Land ho! *Marcus and the Player step onto the dock, meeting Lord Revilon. *Lord Revilon: Who are you? *Marcus: Rear Admiral Marcus, from the Saradominist kingdom of Mishtalin. *Lord Revilon: Misthalin? *Marcus: We have much to discuss. The screen fades to black. The Player appears in the Varrock Palace. *Player: It was a success, Sire. We've built a portal, so I don't need to go on another journey. *Roald: Excellent! I see more adventures in the Southern Lands in your future. Quest Complete. Rewards * 500,000 experience * * * * * * * * * * Access to the Southern Lands * Ability to move Player-owned House to Dijon Music Unlocked *Secret Assignment - Unlocked at Quest Start *Setting Sail - Talking to Admiral Romus *It's a Pirate's Life For Me! - When the sails are set *Union Jack - During Romus's speech *Flashback - During Romus's flashback *The Siren's Call - Fighting the Mermaids *The Beast - Fighting the Sea Serpent *Whatever It Takes - After killing the Sea Serpent *Dijon Harbor - Entering Dijon Harbor *Way Down South - Quest Complete Trivia *On the first day the spoilers read: *In the Adventurer's Log, it reads: